


The Troubles of a Host

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, The Troubles of a Host, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new host joins at the expense of Kyouya's pride. Not to mention this new host has a link to someone who used to be important to him. OCxOC, FemOCXKyouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OHSHC or the characters, but I do own Hayashi Riichirou and Shimizu Yohei.

"Is this for real…?" Haruhi watched, almost in amazement at how many of the girls had flocked over towards him. She stood with the rest of the group, everyone, for once free of the teenage females that they entertained so naturally as hosts.

"This is all Tono’s fault!" Hikaru griped, a glare on his features as he watched the scene before him in disdain.

"I-I didn’t think…" Tamaki murmured, a bit astounded himself. "I didn’t think they would enjoy him so much."

Let’s go back a bit to earlier…

It all started when there was an announcement of a transfer student. Such a thing was not uncommon in the world of Ouran, but Tamaki was interested anyway. Once he heard that the new kid was male, he had to see for himself. He found him reading on a stone bench in the courtyard. And, only one word entered his mind: Jackpot.

The young man was around his height, his legs were long and slender, his physique not too different from the twins’. His hair was black and messy, but in a strange attractive “bed-head” way. His eyes were crystal blue, contrasting beautifully with his hair and pale skin. He seemed rather bored with whatever he was reading, or at the very least apathetic. He was the same year as Haruhi, so he had been told by Kyouya, who was never wrong.

In no time flat, Tamaki was able to steal the boy away, the young man finding himself in the one and only Ouran High School Host Club. There were already quite a few girls that day. Each of the young men had at least a handful. Just as the blonde was attempting to persuade the other to join the club, he immediately was given a rather stunning reply.

"I would be horrible at this."

"Oh? Why would you say that when you haven’t even given it a try? I’m sure you’re a natural, I’m sure-!"

"I’m gay."

Those two words brought a flock of almost half of the girls present over towards the newcomer. Of course none of the girls were actually so stupid as to believe that anyone in the group was actually gay. It was a lovely idea, a lovely thought for them to fantasize but if this boy really was a homosexual…well…think of the stories he could tell! He was ambushed. Taken and thrown over towards the window seat, crowded around by excited and inquisitive faces.

"Are you really!?" one girl exclaimed.

The young man gave a look of discomfort as he was trying to adjust to the seat, leaning back against the wall and pulling his legs up with him, practically lying down. “Really what?” he asked with just as much indifference as he held before.

"Gay?"

"Yeah. So what?"

There was a squeal among the group.

"What’s your name?" was the next question said in unison by two other girls.

"Hayashi Riichirou."

Another squeal.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah?"

And, yet, another squeal.

"Does he go here?"

"Yeah," Riichirou ran a hand through his hair. Was it just him or did the number of girls increase with each question? He mentally shrugged it off. "He transferred here before me and recommended that I come as well."

"Eh? What’s his name?"

"Shimizu Yohei."

"Oh!" one girl grinned. "He’s that senior that came in a few months ago, right?"

"I suppose."

And, the questions continued, and more girls came until no others could. Which brings us to the present situation.

"Well, at least we could use him to bring in some revenue," Kyouya commented, adjusting his glasses, opening his notebook and taking out a pencil; writing down some side comments and calculations.

"But, Kyou-chan," Mitsukuni tugged on the younger boy’s sleeve with a look of distress. "Didn’t Rii-chan say that he doesn’t like girls and that he doesn’t want to do it?"

The point to the pencil broke and Kyouya snapped the book shut, he turned a false, forced, smile at Tamaki, “Tamaki, you are aware that now he’s a necessity, aren’t you?”

"Why would you say that, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi inquired.

"Because, Haruhi," he readjusted his glasses once more as he tried his best to keep his fist from hitting Tamaki’s face. "He’s already gained the attention of our customers. Until something new comes along, they’ll mostly be intrigued by him and him alone, understand? Meaning, that if he’s not part of the club…then we lose customers and revenue…"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" was the unified query of the twins.

Kyouya sighed, “Someone has to convince him.”

"Who?"

That was when the group collectively turned their stares to Haruhi.

The only female of the group sighed, “Fine.” She made her way over towards the mob. Sometimes she really wanted to give those boys a run for their money. She snuck through several girls that were swamped around the young man, actually tripping and stumbling as she made it past the ring and into Riichirou’s lap.

They shrieked in surprise unison. “EH? HARUHI-KUN WANTS RIICHIROU, TOO?”

"Huh?" the brunette looked up at the group before over at the slightly shocked male. "Er, no! It’s a misunderstanding! I fell and-!"

Haruhi was silenced by a palm covering her mouth. Riichirou grinned over at the other females and said in a polite, gentlemanly tone, “Sorry, ladies, but would you mind giving me and this little one a minute? I promise I’ll answer the rest of your questions in  _full detail_  when I’m finished.”

"A-All right!" they cried before dispersing into smaller groups throughout the music room, keeping an eye on the raven and brunette from a distance.

"I don’t want to," Riichirou stated blandly, before Haruhi couldn’t even ask.

She sighed once more, “You can obviously handle these girls well. Why not do it?”

"Because, I’d rather spend my free time with a cute guy, not some stupid otaku women."

"Would you do it if I said that we need you?"

Riichirou scoffed, “You only want me because if I don’t stay here then the girls will follow me around and never come to see you groupies ever again.”

"There’s nothing that could convince you?"

There was a pregnant pause. The raven hummed in thought. Would they be willing to do anything? He grinned. “Bring that cute one over here,” he demanded, pointing at the group of beautiful misfits. “The one with the glasses. Call him over.”

"Um…all right…" Haruhi had a bad feeling settle deep inside of her stomach. She turned, looking over at Kyouya and waved at him, "Kyouya-senpai! Your assistance is needed!" Haruhi’s dread increased as she noticed the negative pull on the young man’s mood. He did not like to be called over like some dog.

"What is it, Haruhi?" he calmly questioned, though his eyes were narrowed in a deep aggravation despite his feigned smile.

"So, you are Kyouya-senpai?" Riichirou glanced up at the older boy. He looked him over. "I’ll agree to your request."

"On what terms?" Kyouya didn’t miss a beat.

"I would like, in return, but a simple kiss."

"Is there someone you have in mind?"

"You."

And so a crack in the universe was made.

"I apologize," Kyouya insisted, "but such a thing is impossible."

"Ne, would it be your first kiss?"

There was a slight twitch, but Kyouya did his best to remain stoic, “Whether such a thing was accurate is really none of your concern, Hayashi-san. As well as it has nothing to do with this situation.”

"You want me as a host, do you not, Kyouya-senpai? You’re obviously the brains around here which means you are the one who wants me the most. That means you should have no problem giving up a simple first kiss in exchange for all of my hard work down the road? I’ll even bring in girls that haven’t even stepped foot into this room before, I promise you."

"I’m sure there is something else, something you require even more?"

"Ah, I only require your kiss."

Kyouya stood where he was, completely unchanging, and yet Haruhi could sense the inner battle the other was currently involved in. Kyouya was not so shy of a person, and he was excellent at hiding any discomfort; he was a master of his emotions and could easily ignore anything petty. However, this situation must have been new to him. She had never seen the boy with a girl outside of club, and never once did his lips touch one bit of their flesh in any way. Perhaps as the youngest son of the Ootori family he never really had the choice, or chance, to date any girls. The thought of whether or not the young man had ever fallen in love or had a crush briefly crossed her mind.

"All right then," Kyouya replied, determined and seeming even uninterested, as if the thought of kissing another male wasn’t even a bother to him at all. "Just one."

"Just one," Riichirou nodded with a smirk, patting a bit of space on the window seat beside him. The older raven easily took a seat next to the younger, and didn’t even flinch, nor bat an eyelash, as he allowed Riichirou to remove his glasses. And, not wasting a second, their lips connected. The girls in the clubroom that were lurking the scene screamed in delight; mesmerized by the two cool beauties interacting so intimately. The other hosts, however, watched in horror, feeling nothing but pity for their friend.

Kyouya pulled away, softly sneering as he placed a hand over Riichirou’s, taking back his glasses gently and standing up, “Pleasure doing business with you. You start tomorrow.”

Riichirou released a chuckle, “I can’t wait.”

The elder replaced his spectacles, turned and made his way out of the room and into the hall. Haruhi glanced at the “new host” before slinking back to the others, the guests once again crowding around the young man.

"What was that about, Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned in concern.

"Kyouya-senpai made a deal with him and…" the brunette gazed over at the double doors that led out to the hall in worry.

No one knew, but as soon as he entered the dark empty hallway, Kyouya wiped his mouth with his sleeve, cursing.

**-**


	2. Here It Starts

The bell hadn't rung yet. It was the morning and everyone was waiting for class to start. While the others were abuzz with whatever chatter consumed them, Kyouya sat at his desk, scribbling away into his notebook, completely oblivious to everything around him. Even the student who stood before him, trying to get his attention.

"Kyouya~!" the blonde started to whine slightly, poking the other boy's cheek.

There was a pause in the raven's movements before dark eyes looked up, glaring, "Tamaki, remove your finger or you'll lose it."

However, the blonde was not deterred. He did as he was told with a laugh before he started talking, "Kyouya, someone's here to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy," was the cold reply. "I have things to sort out and class will start soon."

"But, Kyouya, it's a senpai. He seems a little upset, too. What did you do?"

The glare darkened, "I didn't do anything."

"Well, I think he thinks you did."

Kyouya sighed, putting down his pencil as he straightened his back, "Fine. Where is he?"

"Out in the hallway. Just outside of the classroom."

Another sigh. "I'll be back before the bell rings," he told the other as he stood. "Touch nothing on my desk and tell no one anything. All right?"

Tamaki nodded, "Oh come, Kyouya, like I would gossip about you or look through your things. Do you have so little faith in me?"

"Yes."

A face of complete and utter shock overcame Tamaki, his complexion turning white as stone and Kyouya paid no attention as he made his way out to see his visitor.

Stepping out of the classroom, Kyouya first looked left, then right, to see a rather tall young man leaning against the wall, standing just between where two classrooms met. Thinking it best not to call out, Kyouya made his way over and when close calmly stated his greeting.

"Hello," he smiled in business fashion.

The taller boy with shoulder length black hair and sharp black eyes, tan-skinned, looked over at the other with a raised brow, "Are you Ootori Kyouya?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Shimizu Yohei."

\- 


	3. Entangled

"Shimizu-senpai," Kyouya started, "what is it that I can do for you?"

"Stay away from Riichirou."

"Ah-" Kyouya froze momentarily. So, this senpai was the boyfriend he mentioned. He thought the name sounded familiar. "You having nothing to worry about. That…incident…yesterday was nothing more than a contract."

Soon, the older boy was leaning over, towering over Kyouya, but the young man didn't flinch, he simply held eye contact as he awaited the reply. "Don't touch him. Don't let him touch you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a middle finger. "You have my word that you have nothing to fear."

Yohei's glare didn't waiver. He simply retracted to a full upright standing position and snarled as he made his way to the third year's corridor. Kyouya sighed, turning back to his class. The bell rang as he stepped in, eyes were on him, but just as usual the young man ignored them and sat at his seat. These transfer students may very well be the death of him.

* * *

"He said that?" Riichirou hummed as he sat with Tamaki at a table, the club activities not yet started.

"Yes, it was rather worrisome," the blonde nodded, arms crossed as his eyes were clenched shut in thought.

"Tamaki," a cold voice said the young man's name and made him jump. Tamaki looked over his shoulder to see Kyouya with his clipboard, his face overly pleasant. "What was that about not gossiping about me?"

"No! No! I'm not gossiping!"

"Kyouya-senpai," Riichirou, with one leg crossed over the other, planted an elbow on the table and relaxed his chin in his palm, "you should let me know when Yohei bothers you. I'll talk to him about it, he's just being overbearing."

"It's fine, Hayashi-san," Kyouya insisted, adjusting his glasses. "This is my problem and it's been settled anyway."

"I still want to know. He's jealous enough as it is about me being here. Not to mention he has a bit of violent streak."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, as I said, I'll be more than perfectly capable of handling him, so there will be no cause for alarm or report. Oh, and you're photo-shoot that I scheduled you for will be tomorrow after school."

A smile creeped its way onto Riichirou's lips, "Thank you. Will you be going with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have some business to attend to so you'll either have to go alone or one of the others will have to accompany you."

"That's simple then. I want Haruhi."

"Eh?" Tamaki screeched, hands slamming on top of the table. "What?"

"I want Haruhi to go with me for my photo-shoot."

"No! I forbid it!"

"Tamaki," Kyouya tapped the young man atop his head with his clipboard. "It's fine. There's no reason as to why Haruhi shouldn't go."

"But-!"

"No. Tomorrow, Haruhi will accompany Hayashi-san to the photo-shoot. End of discussion."

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai," Riichirou's fingers started to drum on the table. "You can just call me 'Riichirou'. Don't be so formal with me."

Kyouya paused. His eyes faded, as though in thought. What was it? What was keeping the sharp-minded Ootori Kyouya from responding naturally? Just as his lips parted to respond, the door opened and the twins, followed by Haruhi and the senpai, noisily entered the room.

"Sorry we're late!" the two chuckled. "Haruhi got stuck in her locker."

"It was my uniform!" the young woman stated with slight volume to her tone.

"Takashi had to help her open it!" Mitsukuni giggled as he rode from atop the young man's shoulders.

"Yeah," Kaoru snorted.

"By breaking it," Hikaru added.

"I can't imagine how much that must cost," Haruhi sighed, head hanging into her palms as she rubbed at her temples in frustration.

Kyouya smiled, the sound of his pencil rushing around on paper, "Don't worry, Haruhi. We'll pay for it. We'll just add it on to your debt."

Darkness settled into the girl's expression as she gave a sarcastic smile in response, "Gee, thanks…"

"Um, excuse me," Riichirou held up a hand, gaining the attention of the group that entered without noticing him. "Haruhi is a lady, correct?"

The group froze. Suddenly sweating and letting out nervous laughs and smiles.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru waved his hands in denial.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, yeah. That's ridiculous! Of course Haruhi is a man!"

"Definitely a man!" Tamaki gave a bright blinding grin.

Riichirou snorted. "She's a woman. I can tell." Everyone paused, not even seeming to breathe. He wasn’t going to mention how when they all let their guard down they would refer to Haruhi as a female, either. It was much too fun to tease them this way. "You don't have to worry. I don't know why you're hiding it, but I'll keep it a secret. It'll be fun to see those girls being fooled."

"Um, Riichirou," Haruhi spoke up, stepping over towards the young man, "do you hate women?"

"Not particularly. I just don't like the stupid ones."

"I see…"

"Oh! And, tomorrow, the two of us have a date," Riichirou added, winking at the young woman as he stated this loudly.

Just as Haruhi was about to question what he meant, a group of cries was heard from the door. It was their clients. Haruhi sighed. She'd ask him later…

**-TBC**


End file.
